


Before the Streak

by Icechild



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Brother, Before the Streak, CCPD, CSI Barry, Central City, Gen, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Pilot Episode, Worried Singh, first fic, lighning, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: The departments reaction when Barry got struck by lightning.





	Before the Streak

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! All rights go to their respective owners. I do NOT own the Flash or any of it's characters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The lightning crashed through the skylight hitting the CCPD’s CSI. It sent Barry Allen crashing into a shelf of chemicals and to the ground. Shocks of yellow lightning traveling through his body and giving him access to what would soon be known as the speed force.  
Everyone in the department heard the crash above them. They knew that Barry could sometimes be a clumsy boy with childlike joy even while dealing with gruesome crime scenes. This was most definitely worth them checking out. Singh came out of his office and, followed by six other members of the force, went up to the labs. What they found scared them all. Singh instantly ran over to the young man, sure they all made comments to him but he was like the young baby brother of the department. Everyone watched with baited breath as he checked for a pulse.  
“We need an ambulance! Now!” He yelled at them taking in all the marks on Barry’s body. Alive but could vanish in a second.  
In the seconds that felt like hours the CCPD was in a massive movement. They had just received calls of Joe West and what had happened out there. How were they supposed to tell him that his son had just been struck by lightning and could possibly die at any second. People moved around in full action while Singh stayed with Barry. He shifted him into his arms and tried everything he could think of to wake up the young man.  
“I know that we all are hard on you, I know that we pick on you more than we probably should. Barry Allen don’t you dare give up now. We need our CSI, this department needs your nerdy happy mind to keep us all going in this line of work. We need you Barry please don’t give up now.”  
He had been keeping his hand on his pulse the entire way. The ambulance sirens were getting closer but they still felt so far away. He could feel the pulse beneath his fingers going fast and wasn’t sure how that was until he couldn’t feel it anymore. He swore as he began to do CPR on him as the doors to the CCPD burst open to make way for paramedics. They raced up into the labs and took Barry off him and onto a stretcher.  
Later that night they would find out he was in a coma. Nine months later he would wake up in Star Labs and Central City would find itself with meta-human criminals and a special speedster stopping them in their tracks.


End file.
